


chasing a dream

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: A sweet and painful memory brought back to life for an instant.





	chasing a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet written by channelling saltiness~ Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/161473975864/chasing-a-dream)

“Little king, little king.”

The nickname, whispered again and again on the breeze pulled Noctis from his slumber. Held securely between Ignis and Gladio, warm and comfortable, it took him a few seconds to understand what woke him up, lashes damp from the dream that had not ceased haunting him. In his mind’s eye, Nyx’s grin was as bright as the sun, the glaive’s body firm and comforting against his as they watched the sunset together from their seat atop the Citadel.

It was nothing but a sweet and painful memory now, both the man he loved, had loved, and the city he had died to protect gone.

Everything inside him longed, begged for this voice, barely heard and mostly felt, to belong to his lover. Caution fled his mind at the thought, replaced by a burning desire, nearly scorching in its intensity, to see for himself where those sounds came from.

Moving slowly and soundlessly, he wiggled out from his sleeping bags and opened the tent’s entrance. Gladio, usually so quick to react to any noise in the vicinity, did not even twitch at the sound, remaining blissfully unaware.

The Myrlwood was quiet around him, fireflies dancing to and fro like stars in the darkness and illuminating the path leading to the haven. The soothing blue light of the runes carved into the rock surrounding him did nothing to calm his racing heart, nor the panic setting his nerves aflame.

As he looked around, he barely managed to catch the tail-end of the ribbons he knew so well, their purple hue nearly blinding amongst the blue and green he was surrounded by.

In an instant, he was off, desperately warping after the just out of reach purple lengths appearing and disappearing from behind trees, Nyx’s voice a constant whisper in his ears.

He ignored his wildly beating heart, his breaths coming in shorter and shorter spurts, the statis threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. Noctis only had eyes for the specter he was chasing and trying to reach, his back taunting him with its closeness in a parody of the game of tag they used to play in the Citadel’s gardens.

Finally, finally, as they reached the clearing that held the Tomb of the Rogue, Nyx stopped. Unable to stop his momentum, Noctis collided with him: or at least he expected to.

The broad back broke apart at the first touch of the prince’s skin, leaving behind particles of light that scattered around him, each of them echoing the glaive’s voice back and forth to one another.

Noctis’ heart wrenching screams were the last thing they recorded before floating away on the breeze.


End file.
